Gift Pack System
When opening the Gift Pack System you will see check-in, Devotion, Giveback, Level-up, and Get tab. Check-in Tab The check-in tab is where you will go every day you login to check in. Once you reach a certain number of check-ins you will be able to claim a gift pack, but remember missing a day may cause it to reset and you will have to recollect the amount of days before you can claim it again. 'Continued Check-in Packs:' 1 Day Check-in Pack: 10,000 gold 2 Days Check-in Pack: 20,000 gold & Vitality Potion S x1 7 Days Check-in Pack: 50,000 gold, Vitality Potion S x1, & Refined Stone x1 15 Days Check-in Pack: 150,000 gold, Epic Bounty Order x3, & Refined Stone x2 'Total Check-in Packs:' 3 Days Check-in Pack: 20,000 gold, Flying Boots x1, & Revival Scroll x1 5 Days Check-in Pack: 30,000 gold, Flying Boots x2, & Revival Scroll x2 10 Days Check-in Pack: 50,000 gold, Average Pet Spirit x2, & Pet Dessert x3 20 Days Check-in Pack: 100,000 gold, Good Pet Spirit x2, & Pet Dessert x5 25 Days Check-in Pack: 150,000 gold, Good Pet Spirit x5, & Pet Dessert x10 Devotion Tab The Devotion tab will list a bunch of tasks for you to collect devotion points. Some tasks will award more devotion points then others. Devotion quests include: Bounty Quest, Multiplayer Contest, Monster Hunt, Arcana Exploration, and more. Once you have accumulated enough devotion points, you will be able to open a gift pack. 'Devotion Gift Packs:' 5 Devotion Gift Pack: 10,000 gold & Flying Boots x1 30 Devotion Gift Pack: Fine Bounty Order x1 & Trumpet x1 60 Devotion Gift Pack: Fine Bounty Order x2 100 Devotion Gift Pack: Coupon Cards x1, 60,000 gold, Rare Bounty Order x1, Refined Stone x3, & Secret Pet Potion x1 210 Devotion Gift Pack: Coupon Cards x2, Rare Bounty Order x1, Vitality Potion S x1, & Pet Desserts x2 350 Devotion Gift Pack: Coupon Cards x3, Epic Bounty Order x1, Refined Stone x2, & 2x Practice Exp Scroll x1 Giveback Tab The Giveback tab is where your devotion points are accumulated for the month and rewards you. Level-up Tab As you level up in Rainbow Saga, you will be able to get gift pack for reaching a certain level which contains many useful items to help your character improve on their journey. 'Level-up Gift:' Lv.10 Pack: Coupon Cards x2 & 30,000 gold Lv.20 Pack: Coupon Cards x3, lv.1 Bliss Stone x3, & 60,000 gold Lv.30 Pack: Coupon Cards x4, Lv.1 Bliss Stone x5, Lv.1 Gem Bag, & 90,000 gold Lv.40 Pack: Coupon Cards x5, Lv.1 Bliss Stone x8, Refined Stone x3, Lv.2 Gem Bag x4, & 120,000 gold Lv.50 Pack: Coupon Cards x6, Lv.50 Upgrade Card, Spirit Essence x10, Refined Stone x5, Lv.1 Bliss Stone x11, Lv.2 Gem Bag x6, & 150,000 gold Lv.60 Pack: Coupon Cards x7, Lv.60 Upgrade Card, Spirit Essence x15, Refined Stone x7, Lv.2 Bliss Stone x5, Lv.2 Gem Bag x8, & 180,000 Gold Lv.70 Pack: Coupon Cards x8, Lv.70 Upgrade Card, Spirit Essence x20, Refined Stone x9, Lv.2 Bliss Stone x8, Lv.2 Gem Bag x10, & 210,000 gold Get Tab The Get tab is where you will go if you are given a code from a website that GameSamba has sent codes to for gift packs. You can also probably win these in a event, for example, if GameSamba does a event on their facebook page, like a trivia or something you might win a code from a prize. When you receive a code you will come to this tab to redeem it. Category:Rainbow Saga System Introduction